I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Baseball Game and more specifically to a type of baseball game that can be played by one or more persons with baseball trading cards showing the picture of a baseball player on one side and a "Baseball Game" matrix on the reverse side.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many games have been developed to play a simulated game of baseball. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,755 to Panella et al. The Panella et al game uses a game board with a ball diamond imprinted thereon. Each game player picks a set of baseball picture player cards to represent batters in the play of the game. This game uses pegged pieces to represent the location of team players at various base positions around the playing diamond.